Diversión no apta para menores
by Titanthetys
Summary: Una noche en la casa de Eri, Umi encuentra un DVD con una grabación de su novia bailando en un bar. Aunque confundida, no pudo evitar sentirse encantada por los movimientos en el video, por lo que termina disfrutando de su tiempo sola en el cuarto ajeno hasta que la rubia susodicha la descubre teniendo un rato de diversión sin ella.


**Diversión no apta para menores**

La música techno, combinada con las luces estroboscópicas, así como aplausos y ovaciones se unían junto a unos gemidos ahogados, pues una mano trataba con todas sus fuerzas de acallarlos, sin embargo, los ángulos de la cámara iban y venían hacia la persona al centro de un escenario con luces rosadas, quien usaba una vara metálica para hacer movimientos provocativos e hipnotizantes.

"¿Po…por qué…tiene algo así en su cuarto?" De nada le servía abrir la boca, pues cada que lo hacía, los movimientos de su mano derecha le arrancaban suspiros y gemidos, cada vez más fuertes.

La persona, una bailarina con un traje compuesto de tiras que poco o nada hacían por cubrir su cuerpo, movía de lado a lado su cadera, su busto, recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo para provocar a las personas a su alrededor. Cuando parecía que la emoción se bajaba, la mujer en la pantalla hacía un movimiento que conseguía revelar uno de sus pezones, provocando una reacción en cadena, llena de ovaciones y gritos, como si de un zoológico se tratara, pero lo peor era que, cada vez que veía eso, la chica frente a la pantalla soltaba un gemido más grande, pues sus dedos se introducían de golpe en su entrepierna para continuar produciéndose placer, consigui9endo así que su saliva se le escapara por la comisura de los labios para terminar sobre su falda; lo estaba disfrutando.

¿Pero quién era la mujer en el video bailando y provocando a la multitud? Esa era la raíz de la confusión. El cabello suelto la hacía difícil de ubicar, pero ella podría reconocer ese rubio y los ojos azules que, cada que guiñaban, parecían invitar a cualquiera a caer a sus pasiones; justo ahora la persona frente a la pantalla había caído presa y no podía detener su mano de penetrar una y otra vez su intimidad, causando que la cama y el suelo de la habitación ajena se mancharan con sus fluidos.

"De…debería detenerme, me escucharán." Trató de hacer que su mano se detuviera, pero en ese momento el video enfocó más a la cadera de la bailarina, moviéndose de lado a lado mientras una de las manos acariciaba sensual sus muslos y entrepierna, causando que dos columnas de sus fluidos descendieran por entre sus piernas hasta dar con el escenario, y por efecto de las luces éstos fueron mucho más llamativos, llevando a la espectadora a aumentar la velocidad de su mano.

"Me escucharán…pero…pero…" Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pudo sentir cómo la presión comenzaba a acumularse en su cadera, su temperatura también fue en aumento así como la sensación de liberación, se acercaba más y más, y no iba a ser capaz de detenerlo, pues ahora su extremidad se movía como con mente propia, abusando una y otra vez de su entrada mientras sus gemidos, y ahora los azotes de su mano contra su cadera, rebasaron por mucho el alboroto dentro del video.

Para los siguientes momentos, todo su cuerpo experimentó un espasmo, desde su cabeza pasó los hombros, luego a sus brazos, manos y dedos hasta avanzar a su vientre y, finalmente, terminar en su cadera. Así, los músculos en su interior apretaron con fuerza y deseo los dedos introducidos para luego darle a su mano un baño de sus propios fluidos que cayeron sobre la cama, alfombra y parte de la pantalla de la laptop.

El orgasmo fue algo sorpresivo, no obstante, apenas y tuvo tiempo de morderse la mano sobre su boca para acallar su gemido, aunque no podía hacer mucho por el desastre que había causado en el cuarto de su compañera.

Pasados unos segundos, y habiendo recuperado el control de su cuerpo, la mujer se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras su ropa interior se deslizaba de su pierna hasta quedar sobre el suelo. La respiración antes agitada iba recuperando el control. Ella sabía cómo mantenerlo con inhalaciones hondas y luego exhalaciones pausadas.

"¿Por qué estaba en ese video?" Fue la primera pregunta que le llegó a la cabeza, pero al revisar de nuevo su mano, otra apareció: "¿Y por qué me excitó tanto verla así?"

Su mente trató de encontrar una respuesta a las preguntas, los ángulos, la música, las ovaciones, todo parecía estar orquestado para que cualquiera que mirara el espectáculo se sintiera con la intensa necesidad de masturbarse, ¿podría Eri aceptar que ella lo hizo?

La oscuridad del cuarto desapareció de un momento a otro, alguien al lado de la puerta había decidido encender el interruptor de la luz, capturando in fraganti a una joven de cabello largo azul y ojos color miel.

Su primera reacción fue mirar hacia la entrada, donde la figura de su pareja la veía de pies a cabeza con una mirada satisfecha y contenta.

–N-no es lo que crees, puedo explicarlo –Trató con desespero de evitar que la rubia llegara a una conclusión, pero nada más recibió una risa a cambio, hasta ella podía saber que se estaba burlando de sus intentos por cubrirse con la cobija.

–No me molesta que te toques…pero no escondas tus gemidos.

–¿Eh? –La quijada de Umi se abrió por la sorpresa ante las palabras.

–No me excito tan rápido si no gimes… –Con una sonrisa ahora algo afligida, la mayor levantó su falda para revelar la ropa interior manchada que llevaba debajo, por supuesto que eso causó un rubor intenso en el rostro de la practicante de arquería.

Para cuando Umi se dio cuenta, la puerta de la habitación ya estaba cerrada y su pareja se acercaba a la cama a velocidad pausada, como la de un depredador acechando a su cena.

–Y-yo…lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

Al llegar a la cama, la mayor se asomó a la pantalla para luego sonreír y sentarse al lado de su compañera.

–Veo que te divertiste con mis videos –Suspiró –, y ni siquiera me esperaste.

–N-no sabía qué hacer, sólo lo encontré por curiosidad y…cuando me di cuenta ya lo estaba haciendo…

–Hazlo de nuevo.

–¿Eh? –el rubor se volvió a intensificar en sus mejillas.

–Anda, ya lo hiciste una vez, seguro serías capaz de hacerlo conmigo mirándote.

–¡N-no! Eso es algo privado, no deberías estar espiando cuando hago esas cosas –Trató de defenderse con un argumento fuerte.

–Lo entendería si fuera tu casa, pero… –El silencio tras la respuesta nada más hizo que la arquera se avergonzara más y ocultara su rostro entre las cobijas.

–Anda, hazlo, te bailaré un poco si lo haces –La mayor se le acercó desabrochando dos botones de su camisa para permitir que sus senos se asomaran.

Al verla, la arquera desvió la mirada y tragó saliva.

–¿Na-nada más para mí?

Así la rubia asintió, entonces se levantó y puso una silla frente a la cama donde tomó asiento para mirar a su compañera, quien, aunque con una cara tan roja como un tomate, se acomodó sobre el mueble y recargó la espalda en la pared para frotar –con las piernas cerradas– su mano sobre la intimidad, robándole pequeños suspiros.

–¿Ves? Es fácil si lo intentas.

–Pre-preferiría si…no hablaras… –Los labios entre su mano comenzaban a abrirse a cerrarse por el estímulo, humedeciendo cada vez más su mano a medida que continuaba, por alguna razón, pensar que Eri la estaba obligando a hacer eso la hacía excitarse mucho más rápido que cuando miró el video, o tal vez era porque seguía algo sensible –habiendo tenido un orgasmo hace apenas unos minutos–

–No lo ocultes, quiero verlo –La mayor mencionó con una voz juguetona mientras miraba fijamente los movimientos de la otra.

Habiendo llegado a ese punto, la de cabello azul no puso oponerse, así fue que abrió sus piernas, y usando ambas manos, separó los labios de su intimidad para mostrársela a su compañera, su interior palpitaba y continuaba humedeciendo la zona. Poco tiempo faltó para que comenzara a introducir dos de sus dedos y se auto penetrara.

Al principio fueron cortas penetraciones, hundía las yemas y los dedos entraban hasta la mitad para salir y volver a entrar en un vaivén constante. Esto comenzó a hacer que Umi soltara gemidos, si bien cortos primero, luego más largos y fuertes, llevándole así una sonrisa a la espectadora.

Una vez más, la menor estaba comenzando a perderse en las sensaciones que llevaba su entrepierna, se sentía tan bien, en especial cuando Eri la observaba con tanto detenimiento, por ello, decidió hacer un cambio para darle una mejor vista a su público. Ahora se recostó boca abajo y alzó su cadera al aire usando sus rodillas como soporte, así, en una posición en cuatro, la rubia pudo observar mejor cuánto palpitaba la entrepierna por ajena por el deseo y excitación constante.

Desde esa posición Umi se dispuso a dejar su entrada en paz para ahora presionar y acariciar los labios, separándolos y uniéndolos, juntando y abriendo su intimidad para provocar a su pareja, quien, claramente, comenzaba a excitarse por la vista también.

No teniendo suficiente, la practicante de arquería llevó sus caricias hasta el clítoris, mismo que comenzó a presionar y jalar, arrancándole suspiros más fuertes y espasmos mucho más violentos, ni siquiera ella podía reconocer su voz cuando se tocaba esa zona. Podía sentirlo, ya estaba cerca de experimentar otro orgasmo, pudo reconocer la presión en su cadera y la creciente necesidad de liberar todo con un grito, sin embargo, nada más para disfrutar del momento, decidió resistir cuanto le fuera posible para tener una experiencia mayor.

La rubia tuvo otro plan, y ahora que su compañera se había distraído, decidió levantarse para buscar algo. No pensó que Umi se molestara, pues estaba muy ocupada disfrutando del momento, y así, cuando al fin lo encontró en uno de los cajones de su cómoda, sonrió con cierta malicia y se relamió los labios.

Entre sus manos un cinturón con un juguete algo grande y de color rojo, con la forma perfecta de lo que deseaba su pareja en ese momento. No tardó en prepararse, se quitó la falda y ropa interior para asegurar el cinturón en su lugar y, preparada para sorprender a su arquera, se acercó en silencio, apuntando con su pequeño amigo directo al objetivo que pretendía tomar.

Umi continuaba perdida entre sus jadeos y sensaciones, lista para terminar en cualquier momento, No lo podría permitir, no aún al menos.

Rápida, la rubia le tomó la mano a su compañera para detenerla, sacándole un suspiro desilusionado y hasta frustrado por no haber tenido la liberación que buscaba, sin embargo, la tendría de un modo u otro.

Sin previo aviso, y por la posición en la que se encontraba, la mayor tuvo la idea de dar una estocada al frente con su juguete para separar de súbito los labios de su pareja y penetrar sus paredes hasta el fondo, robándole a la arquera un gemido que casi podría ser un grito de sorpresa.

El placer sorpresivo así como la penetración fueron suficientes como para que las paredes en el interior de Umi presionaran con fuerza del juguete mientras lo lubricaban con sus fluidos para también dispararle unos a Eri, quien volvió a reír al tiempo que presionaba más su amigo, haciendo que la punta le besara la entrada el cérvix.

–No creí que llegaría al fondo así de fácil –Se mofó la mayor–, ¿practicas con tus juguetes?

Para ese punto, Umi no pudo hacer nada más que respirar agitada, no era capaz de armar una oración, pues su mente sólo se enfocaba en lo grande que era el objeto en su interior, y la idea de ser penetrada por su pareja ayudaba más a darle placer.

–La próxima vez invítame, me encantaría ver hasta qué tanto puedo abrirte –Eri volvió a relamerse los labios

Habiendo esperado lo suficiente, la mayor comenzó a moverse, pero no lentamente, sino rápido, tratando de satisfacer sus propios deseos abusando de su pareja una y otra vez. Umi, quien se encontraba aún sensible tras haberse corrido por una segunda ocasión, nada más podía gemir debajo del trato de la rubia. Había una gran satisfacción cuando el juguete salía y volvía a entrar, separando cada vez más sus paredes y besándole el cérvix con cada movimiento.

De un momento a otro, hasta Umi comenzó a mover su cadera en la dirección contraria, inundando la habitación con golpeteos de caderas húmedos, así como gemidos y gritos de ambas partes, mismos que, en cuestión de segundos, se convirtieron en jadeos y exclamaciones, ya ni siquiera les importaba quién escuchara y quién no, lo único que querían las dos era llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo.

La rubia se relamía los labios y jadeaba, cada estocada la llevaba más y más profundo, le permitía cumplir su fantasía de hacerle el amor a su pareja con un juguete –algo que había deseado desde hacía tiempo–, seguro la regañaría cuando terminaran, pero mientras se aseguraría de disfrutar hasta el último instante de esa escena, por ello tomó a Umi de los hombros para levantarle el torso y obligarla a sostenerse de la pared mientras sus movimientos se volvían más fuertes.

Ahora no sólo Umi sentía la presión en su cadera, sino también Eri comenzaba a sentirla, ya estaba cerca de llegar al címax de su obra, y vaya que sería uno muy fuerte. Su mente se nublaba, nada más podía pensar en cómo se sentiría esa liberación, misma que la llevo a abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas del vientre ajeno sin dejar de moverse.

–¡-U-Umi, voy a…voy a terminar ya…!

–¡N-no te atrevas a…sacarlo! –Le respondió la de cabello azul, deseosa de sentir los fluidos en su interior.

Con un grito al unísono, los dos cuerpos experimentaron un estremecimiento mutuo al tiempo que todos sus músculos se tensaron. La cama y piernas del par terminaron bañadas en los fluidos de lo que sería el tercer orgasmo de la menor y el primero de la mayor. La habitación regresó a la calma por unos segundos, pero el olor a sexo cubrió el cuarto como una cobija.

Así, las dos se dejaron caer sobre la cama para descansar un rato, sus respiraciones trataban de controlarse, y Eri, habiendo tenido suficiente, trató de separarse de su compañera para dejar su intimidad descansar, a lo que Umi negó rápido con la cabeza para decir entre jadeos:

–De…déjalo adentro…a-ahí es donde pertenece…

Eri no pudo oponerse a la petición, así que se limitó a sonreír y respirar hondo para abrazarle el vientre a su pareja y pegar su cuerpo al contrario para cumplir sus deseos.

–Descansemos…el descanso es bueno –Dio la menor antes de caer presa del cansancio y terminar dormida, segundos después la rubia la acompañaría para descansar juntas.

 **Ahora un mensaje del autor:**

 **Surprise mothafocka! A que creyeron que no subiría otra historia EriUmi. Adoro la pareja, necesito escribir al respecto de ellas o muero, fin. (?)**

 **La idea me la dio el Major en una conversación, luego decidí ir a por todas para el final y terminar a lo grande. Boom, así. (?)**

 **Pueden considerar este fic pequeño como una disculpa por no haber actualizado aún "Las aguas termales", apenas me pude poner a escribir de nuevo, y tengo más historias que me gustaría contar así como parejas con las que experimentar.**

 **Ya veremos.**

 **Por ahora espero la historia haya sido de su agrado, pueden dejar comentarios y los leeré con gusto.**

 **Nos veremos en otra historia, suerte a todos. 8D**


End file.
